I Want a Thomas!/Transcript
Opening * (Walt Disney Pictures Logo Starts) * (BBC Films Logo Appears After) * (Screen Goes Black) * (Film Starts With The Song “Amazing“ By Huey Lewis) * (The New York City Panning Against The Camera, The City Continues) * (The People In The Street Speaking and Talking, The Cars On The Road Roving, The Cats Meowing, The Song Plays Continuely, The Missy Cat Walks Properly) * Missy: I Miss My Husband, So Much (Continues To Walk Into Box in Labor) * (The Song “Amazing” Continues Playing, The Rain Starts) * The Young Owner: It‘s Okay Missy, It‘s Okay (Pets Missy) You’re Gonna Be Alright. * Missy: So Much For That, Little Owner. (Drifts to Sleep) * (The Song “Amazing” Continues To Play Over The Music, The City With Rain, The Night Begins, The Howling, The Cricket Sounds and The Cars Roving Slightly Till The Song Ends) * The Young Owner: My First Casserole. * Angus Foxworth: I Know How, Miss Owner. * The Young Owner: I Owned This One, A Human Call. * (The Song Ends) Thomas is Born! * (One Morning) * Missy: I Have Seen The Kittens Born, I Am. (Sees Her Kittens Born) * The Young Owner: Gosh, It’s An Orange Tabby! * Missy: What Male Orange is Gonna Name It? * The Young Owner: Thomas? I Like To Call Him Thomas. * Missy: You're Right, His Name is Thomas. * The Young Owner: I Know Right. * Missy: Yeah, He is a Total Baby Kitten That I Ever Seen. * Robb: (Arrived) Missy, Your Kittens Are Born. * Missy: I Know, How He Is? * Robb: Thomas! * Missy: I Know Which How He Is. * The Young Owner: I Wish You Do, Missy. * Missy: Yeah, You Are. * The Young Owner: Thanks. * (Walks Suddenly) New York * (Next Day) * The Owner: Missy! You Are Here. * Missy: Coming, Sweetie. * (Missy Comes To Her House and Feeds It With Hard Food) * The Owner: Thank You. * (The Owner Walks to Angus Foxworth’s Bedroom) * Angus Foxworth: What’s Up, Miss? * The Owner: I Have To Take Care of Missy. * Angus Foxworth: Oh. Yeah I Am Happy About You. * The Owner: Yeah, Me Too. * Angus Foxworth: I Am a Cousin of Jenny Foxworth. * The Owner: I Know What’s Extremely, It Was Warm and Soft, I Knew I Mentioned The Shows That I Watched. * Angus Foxworth: Yeah, Young Thomas is Returned By. * The Owner: The New York! * (Next Day at New York) * Robb: I Knew How You Are? * Missy: I Made It. * Robb: I Know. * Missy: What a Point, Let’s Try! * (Robb and Missy Cross the Sidewalk To The Box) * Robb: We Made It! * Missy: Now We Can See The Kittens! * (Sees Baby Thomas and His Siblings) * Missy: Awww... * Robb: He Was Cute. * Missy: He is Amazing. * Baby Thomas: (Wakes Up) Mom? * Missy: Thomas? Is That You? * Baby Thomas: Yes, I Am A Kitten. * Missy: You Can Talk, Son, You Can Talk! * Baby Thomas: I Know, I Am Nice and Kind. * (Later Then) * Robb: Ready? Worked On * Missy: Go! * (The Race Begins With Her Son, Thomas in 2 Minutes) * Robb: Thomas Won! * Baby Thomas: Let’s Do This! * Missy: You Rock! Let’s Work on The City! * (In 8 Minutes of Missy and Thomas Learning Tricks, Crossing The Sidewalk and Playing Games) * Robb: Great Job of Being The Game Sport! * Missy: I Know I Am Ready. * (Night, New York) * The Owner: I Meet Jenny at The Sidewalk. * Angus Foxworth: Yeah, You Are Cool as Rock. * The Owner: I Can Be Hungry. * Angus Foxworth: Me Too. * (They Walk To The Kitchen) * The Owner: Let’s Go. * (Morning) * The Owner: I Am At The Breakfast. * Angus Foxworth: What A Caused. * The Owner: I Let Someone Go Overwhere. * Angus Foxworth: Okay. Let’s Go! Young Days * (Next Day) * Young Thomas: (Licking His Paw) * Missy: Hi, Thomas. * Robb: What’s Up? * Young Thomas: I Am Young. * Missy: I Can Talk To Me. * Young Thomas: My Name is Thomas, Why I Am a Kitten? * Missy: Yeah, You’re A Kitten. * Robb: I Find Out, I Am a Fat Cat. * Missy: I Know He is Cute. * Young Thomas: My Thinking, Thomas My Man. * Missy: I Knew How He Is. * Robb: Especially I Am Not Sure How He Is. * Missy: Our Last Time, He is Selected by Us. * (Afternoon, 3:40 PM) * Young Thomas: I Think I Can. * The Owner: Yeah Baby, What Do You? * Young Thomas: So, What Do I Gonna Eat At? * The Owner: At The FarthingHurst Huh? * Young Thomas: Yeah. * The Owner: Yeah, You Can Get Some Food When I Was There Okay. * Young Thomas: Okay. * (The Owner Walked From The Door and Pick Up The Cat Food) * Young Thomas: Yeah! * (as The Owner Fills a Cat Food In a Bowl and Thomas Eats It) * The Owner: There You Go, Sweetie. * (The Owner Walked To Angus’ Bedroom) * Angus Foxworth: I Got Something For You, Missy. * The Owner: (As Angus Gives Her To Music Box) Thank You! * (The Owner Walked To See Young Thomas Eating Cat Food) * The Owner: Good Boy. * Young Thomas: Thank You. * (Thomas Walked Down The Sidewalk) Good Time, Baby * (Night, 8:50 PM) * Young Thomas: I Am Beautiful and Lasted. * Robb: I‘m Sure You Are Beautiful and Lasted, Thomas. * Young Thomas: Okay. * (Robb and Young Thomas Walked Further as Four Legged When The Street Shines) * (Later This Morning) * Young Thomas: (Hears The Alarm Clock as He Wakes Up, Yawns) Morning Glory, New York. * (Thomas Got Up, Started Walking Four Legged To The Widewalk of the New York, Funky Music Plays) * Robb: Thomas, You’re Back! * Young Thomas: Hi, Dad. * (As Young Thomas Walks as The Good Times In 5 Minutes-12 Minutes) * Angus Foxworth: Somebody Touched It’s Time! * The Owner: Look! Thomas! * Young Thomas: Yes I Am! (Runs Fast To The Boat and Sails Over The Ocean Leaving New York) Woo Hoo! * (In Afternoon 1:55 PM, Thomas Sails a Boat In The Ocean as Sailing To London) * Young Thomas: I Wish There’s My New Home for Me. (The Storm Begins to Crumble) Uh Oh? * (The Ocean Waves Through To The London Bay as Thomas Screams Through a Boat in 2 Minutes) * (After That, Thomas Walked To London For a Second) * Thomas: Good Times, Baby! * (He Walked To England Further To Reach To Farthinghurst) * (Meanwhile, Thomas Made It To Farthinghurst) * Young Thomas: There They Are, The Alley! * (Sadie Pops Out of the Barrel) * Sadie The Kitten: Hi, Thomas * Young Thomas: Hi, Sadie Cat Girl, Are You Brown and White? * Sadie The Kitten: Yes, I Am a Girl Kitten That Believes Me. * Young Thomas: Okay, I Need a Walk. * Sadie The Kitten: Okay Then, Bye. * (Young Thomas Walks To Farthing Wood) Lost In Farthing Wood * Young Thomas: (Walks To Farthing Wood) Mommy! Mommy! Where Are You!? (Continues To Walk Through The Log) Mama! Mother! Mother! (Sees Hollow Black Cat Walking Slowly Out of Control and Prowls To Him, Screaming) * Hollow Black Cat: Hi, I Am Hollow The Cat, It’s Not Gonna Hurt You. * Young Thomas: Okay, Hollow, Let Me Tak The Lead. * Hollow Black Cat: Okay, Let’s Go (Leads To The Fox’s Den) * (In Fox‘s Den, Night at 8PM) * Young Thomas: I Was Gonna Be a Right Trick, Hollow, You Do That. * Hollow Black Cat: We Are Present Now, Thomas, I Am A Black Cat from Farthing Wood, We Are a Team. * Young Thomas: Alright, I Am A Professional of Farthing Wood This Weekend, Everyday I Have A Good Time In New York. * Hollow Black Cat: You Do, Yes, You Are a Good Cat. * Young Thomas: We Will Have To Put Up The Colorful Things, Hollow, You Promised But I Promise. * Hollow Black Cat: Okay, You’ll Have To Go To The Dog House, Goodbye, Thomas. * (Thomas Leaves To Dog House) * Young Thomas: I Am Believing This. (Continues To Walk To The Dog House) I Am Sure That I Can. * (He Gets In The Dog House and Sleeps To Rest) * (One Morning) * Young Thomas: I’m Live! (He Runs Out of The Dog House) I’m Here! * Stan Hillbilly: Morning, Thomas. * (Thomas Runs for a Funtime in 7 Minutes Till Completes The Scene) * Young Thomas: Phew! That’s So Much Fun. (Walks Further To Sadie‘s Dog Toy) Sadie The Samoyed * Young Sadie: Boo! * Young Thomas: (Screams) * Young Sadie: Oops! I Am Sadie The Samoyed, The Greatest Company in Farthing Wood That I Ever Ment. * Young Thomas: I Am A Kitten. * Young Sadie: We Welcomed Me to Farthing Wood, The Single One! * Young Thomas: Hi, Sadie. * Young Sadie: Hi, Thomas. * Young Thomas: Nice To Meet You, Baby. * Young Sadie: Nice, Welcome To Farthing Wood, The Home of Forest. * (Shines Through The Farthing Wood) * Young Thomas: Wow! * Young Sadie: We Got An Idea For You, We Share Some Awesome Stories About You. * Young Thomas: Cool. I Like That Happiness as Much. * Young Sadie: I Knew What You Can, Okay. * Young Thomas: I‘m Glad That Was Happy In The Story. * Young Sadie: Yeah, You’ll Will Grow Up Okay. * Young Thomas: Okay. * (Young Thomas Walks To Look for His Food) * Young Thomas: What Was That? (Eats a Cat Treat) a Cat Treat. Thomas Find * (Young Thomas Walks To Find His Food) * Young Thomas: That’s a Pizza! * The Kids: (Laughing at Thomas Seeing a Pizza) * Young Thomas: Oh Boy! * Toad: What’s Going On? * Young Thomas: That Was a Pizza But The Kids Laughed At Me. * Toad: Oh No! Let You Find Another Treat For You. * (They Find Thomas‘ Treats) * Young Thomas: (Eats Another Treat) That’s Good. * Toad: Good Job, Thomas, You Ate Another One. * Young Thomas: Let’s Go Find Out. * (Walks To Find Thomas‘ 3rd Treat) * Young Thomas: I’m Coming! (Eats His 3rd Treat) * Toad: Great Job, Everybody. Thomas Has Eaten So Much 3 Treats! * Young Thomas: Thank You, Toad. * Toad: You‘re So Welcome, Thomas. * Young Thomas: Toad, Follow Me! * (As They Find The Tree) * Young Thomas: Bone To The Bone! (Kicks The Tree Trickily) * Toad: Are You a Good Cat? * Young Thomas: Yes I Am. * Toad: That’s Wonderful! * Young Thomas: What Are We Should Gonna Do? * Toad: To Eat Food. Thomas Scared of Animals/Befriended by * Young Thomas: Watch, The Animals Are Coming, Toad. * Toad: Yeah They Should.... * (As Fox Arrives Against Thomas‘ Fate) * Young Thomas: Yikes! The Fox! * (Hare and Mrs. Hare Arrives Too) * Young Thomas: Why?! The Hare? * Hare: My Name’s Hare, I Am A Hare. * Mrs. Hare: I Am Mrs. Hare, The Wife of My Husband. * Toad: They Are Just Animals, Thomas. * (Rabbit and Mrs. Rabbit Arrives Through Young Thomas) * Young Thomas: A Rabbit? * Rabbit: I Isolated To Fix Me Here. * Mrs. Rabbit: Don’t Panic! There Just Animals. * Young Thomas: They Are Just Me! They Are All Animals! * (Badger Arriving Slowly) * Young Thomas: Uh Oh!? * (Suddenly, Badger Arrived Shortly) * Young Thomas: Oh No! The Badger! (Screams Loudly) * Badger: (Handgags Thomas’ Snout) Oh Shut Up! Why Did You Scream Out Loud!? * (As Mole, Adder, Owl, The 2 Hedgehogs, The 2 Squirrels, 2 Voles, Weasel, 2 Mices and Shrew Arrived) * Young Thomas: Oh My! What is That!? Oh No! * Adder: I See! * Young Thomas: Yikes! (Hisses) * Badger: Shut Up I Said! (Growls at Thomas) * Young Thomas: Aren’t You Gonna Eat Me, Black and White? (Whimpers) Aren’t You? (Whimpers Loudly) Aren’t You Gonna Eat Me?! * Badger: (Growls at Thomas, Again) * Young Thomas: Oh No, The Animals!? (Screaming Louder) * Toad: Calm Down! It‘s Just a Badger! Calm Down! * Young Thomas: (Stops Screaming) Huh? Aren’t You Gonna Eat Me? * Badger: (Sighs) No, But Now I’m a Just a Badger. * Young Thomas: Okay I‘m Your Friend, Thomas. * Mole: Thomas? What’s Going On? * Young Thomas: I’m Not Scared Anymore. * Mole: Good, Because It’s All Just Friends. * Young Thomas: Okay Mole, What’s Badger’s Face is This? * Badger: My Face is a Bit Angry But Happy. (His Claws Stroked His Fur of His Snout) I Am Ordinary Scaled To Any Pounds But Um Trusted. * Mole: I Think You Should Follow The Animals. * Fox: I‘m Fox.Thomas, Take The Lead. * Young Thomas: Sure. * (Walks Through The Lead To Begin Our Journey as They Befriended) * (Next Day, Thomas and His Friend Sleeping In The Front of The Tree and They Woke Up) * Young Thomas: What A Lonely Day. Mister Green/Happy Cat * Green The Kitten: (Hums When He Walks By) Tryouts In The Field/Hefty Under Way/Badger and Mole Time for Life/The Farm Blue Fox Escape Talk Talk! I Need a Friend, Fox Little Eyes On Me Go Fetch, Fox! Thomas and The Kids! Little Pasion Some Company, Some Maybe I Cried/Sadie and Thomas/Thomas Meets Badger and Fox Kenny Thomas/The Biker Chase/Thomas Saves Weasel Terry, Speak To Me! Welcome to Carnival/The Escape from Carnival We Lived!/Badger, Fox, Toad and Thomas! Catch The Paws!/Green Returns Realized/Let’s Lead!/Lead the Red Fox Category:Transcripts